Change
by Hetanyofan555
Summary: The GOM is leaving Kuroko one by one. Kuroko leaves too. The rest of the GOM has turned to normal after Kuroko beats them. All but one. Will this new Kuroko be able to change that last one?One of them is also keeping a secret.(Originally:GOM x Kuroko)(now:kuroaka,takamido)Taking in requests!
1. Prolouge

**This is an ooc kuroko fanfic so enjoy!**

000

' Stop lying to yourself! No one needs you anymore!' It is true. Nobody needs me. Everyone have changed and you have not. What is the point? Why delude yourself? It hurts so much and I can feel cold tears threatening to fall. But they don't turn around.

I walked to the office and put down the resignation paper.

' Is this the right thing?' I ask myself, doubting my own intensions. Of course it is right. I took a long time to think over this and nobody will care!

As I walk out I look at their backs for one last time before turning around. Even if they turn around now, it is too late.

Walking back home into my mansion is Kyoto(1), the moonlight shone on my face showing a thing I hardly show, a smile.

00000

(1)**I imagine kuroko as a really rich person so yeah.**

**(2) this takes back in the time where kuroko leaves teiko.**

** WHAT I NEED YOU TO DO:**

**(1)suggest which school kuroko should go to.**

**(2)does Kagami still meets Kuroko?**

** Suggest what will happen!**


	2. What happened?

**I have not been writing fanfiction due to schoolwork and limited time so this is probably going to be a very short chapter.**

**000**

"Where is Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya/Kuroko?" The Gom asked aloud. It was unlikely for the baby blue-haired boy to not attend practice. Even Aomine(he was forced) came.

"What if someone kidnapped him?W-what if something happened to him?w-hat i-" the model was cut off with all the other team members telling him to shut up.

As the captain, Akashi went to phone Kuroko but it went to voicebox. Finally a soft voiced answered 'yes?'. "Tetsuya, where are you." It came out as an order rather than a question.

"Why would you care, Seijurou-san?" Kuroko responded with a polite tone but had a hint of annoyance to it.

Akashi and the rest of the Gom gasped. _kuroko is not one to call someone by their first name. _Midorima pointed out.

"I command you to come to practice **NOW.**" "I refuse," was the only answer they got before they were met with silence.

0000

**I told you, it was going to be a short chapter! I will try to continue but at the moment I have no ways to continue the story.**

_**what you need to**_** do:**

**1)Suggest how the story will unfold**

**2)what will happen next**

** 3)Suggest what pairings**


	3. Why,Akashi,why?

Kuroko's pov:

It have been a year since the phone call. I met a strong headed young man(my age) named Kagami. He reminds me so much of Aomine kun that it hurts. I haven't even talked to them for such a long time. They used to ask me 'what was happening?' Or 'if I was okay?' Or really anything!

But I never replied to them, wanting to choose a new life. I wanted to show them. That this shadow didn't need a light to be seen. That this phantom will rise to glory. So much that I closed myself off from my friends. But were they really my friends? I don't know. But it was still nice knowing that they cared for me. A part of me kept shouting that I didn't need them, that they weren't worth anything.

But suddenly all those messanges stopped.

I wanted to know, what happened to THEM. Later I found out. They had fallen from pride. Kise stopped going for practices, Aomine was a...jerk. Murasakibara became lazier, Midorima wasn't as bad but you could tell something happened. But Akashi, oh god.

I don't even want to talk about it.

000

We are at the winter cup. We have defeated touou,Kaijo,Yosen, Shutoku already. I cannot believe it. Aomine, midorima, Kise and murasakibara, they changed. I can't even express my joy. All my friends, they are back to how they were in Teiko. Caring, passionate players,friends.

Now all I have to do is defeat Akashi. Can I do it? I changed. I am independent now, Kagami is my partner but I can play on my own. I need no light. This phantom has became a human.

Akashi became stronger though. All of seirin and the kiseki no sedai know it. He is not easy to defeat from the beginning and now is invincible.

0000

Akashi PoV:

Next match is seirin. Kuroko is in that team. I am impressed. He can now shoot independently. But he left us.

_Why?_

I leave for the washroom. My heart is beating faster than usual. I look in the mirror. A pair of red and hello eyes look at me, scaring me.

_I loved you, you have broken me. You monster,_

I can't back out now. I want him back.

000000

**I know, It has been forever since the last update, but lately I didn't really have any ideas(stupid reason, I know) and there has been a lot of change in my thinking. I changed some of my shippings and now I have a bit of a different plot. Just a bit though, I'm still following the story.**

Sorry for the short chapters, I am really trying to write longer.

hope you like it:)


End file.
